Various oral delivery products, such as chewing gums, have long served as vehicles for delivery of components, such as flavors, sensates, actives, and the like. It is often desired to release such components from a product in a rapid manner, for example, within a few seconds of entry of the product into the mouth of the user. One problem, however, with the delivery of such components in a chewing gum is that the gum base used to form the chewing gum has a tendency to trap components and restrict their release. Some solutions have included encapsulating components or incorporating them into an outer coating of the product. Each of these solutions, however, rely upon mastication of the product and do not provide an easy and rapid release of the component from the product.
The present invention solves the deficiencies of prior products.